Human Nature
by Reia
Summary: Anya's demon friend comes for a visit! But it seems there are other things on the agenda... like Spike. Loosely based on spoilers concerning Halfrek/Cecily, I wrote my own episode. (S/B!)


**Ep. 6.11 Human Nature**  
by Reia

- Part One of Two - 

  
**Website:** http://lealea.net  
**Email:** rawr@lealea.net  
**Disclaimer:** BTVS isn't mine. Borrowing 'em for a while. =) Joss Whedon, UPN, and all related affiliates own 'em.   
**Summary:** Anya's demon friend comes for a visit! But it seems there are other things on the agenda... like Spike. Loosely based on spoilers concerning Halfrek/Cecily, I wrote my own episode.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe more later on)  
**Spoilers:** Up to Wrecked, Season Six.  
**Note:** If you like this, please review -- honestly! If you hate it, I'd like to hear why, as well. And if you love it, damn, make sure you leave a note. 

**UPDATE March 18, 2002** New, more script-y format, with all the Acts in one big lump. bad news: I accidentally deleted the story, thus I lost all my reviews. All 12 of them. *laughs* So please, help encourage this poor writer by reviewing or re-reviewing this story. Meanwhile, I am in the middle of a lot of school-related stuff thus, I'm unable to continue writing Part Two (for now). But sit tight, it's coming! =) 

*** 

GILES(VO)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer... 

Cut to: 

ANYA  
I don't need tricks. When I get my powers back, you will all grovel before me. 

Cut to: 

Xander flashes Anya a ring, in the Summers' basement. 

XANDER  
Marry me. 

Cut to: 

Their kiss. 

Cut to: 

Buffy is in a dark alley with Spike, during the day. 

BUFFY  
Everything here is ... hard, and bright, and violent.  
Everything I feel, everything I touch ... this is Hell.   
Just getting through the next moment,   
and the one after that ...   
(softly)   
knowing what I've lost... 

Cut to: 

Spike and Buffy are in a tussle inside the abandoned house, locking lips. 

Cut to: 

SPIKE  
--I'm in your system now. You're going to crave me like I crave blood. 

Cut to: 

DAWN  
(singing)   
Does anybody even notice...?   
Does anybody even care? 

Cut to: 

BUFFY  
Willow's into something.   
Her and Dawn have been missing for hours. 

Cut to: 

Dawn screaming and car crash sounds. 

Cut to: 

Willow clutches desperately at Buffy. 

WILLOW  
(tearfully)  
I can't stop, Buffy. I tried, and I can't. 

CUT TO: 

In Willow's room. 

WILLOW  
'Cause it's over. 

BUFFY  
Exactly-- 

CUT TO: 

Buffy is in her room, hanging garlic, and clutching a cross. 

BUFFY(cont.VO)   
--It's over. 

CUT TO: 

[ T E A S E R ] 

1 EXT. LONDON - ALLEY (1900) - NIGHT 

There is a small WOMAN crying softly, on her knees, and it is seen that she is not alone. A VENGEANCE DEMON is looking at her, confused. The woman looks up and places something inside the demon's hand -- it is a green amulet. At first, the demon looks to give it back, but the woman says nothing and leaves quickly. 

Cut to: 

2 INT. 1900s HOME - NIGHT 

The vengeance demon BURSTS through the door. As the door closes, the demon's facade CHANGES into a human woman. Dark cascading hair frames a pale heart-shaped face, and she seems quite delicate and pretty. She heads towards another door and it opens towards a quaint little bedroom. She rushes towards a large wooden cabinet and proceeds to throw clothes out and onto the bed. After she is finished, she finds a large floral luggage bag and proceeds to put her clothes in. 

FEMALE VOICE (O.S.)  
You seem to be in a hurry. 

The vengeance demon doesn't seem surprised at the new presence in her home, and continues to pack without acknowledging her. Now we see the back of another woman, with long blonde hair partially blocking the doorway. 

BLONDE GIRL  
Where are you going? 

VENGEANCE DEMON (London accent)  
I have some unfinished business to attend to. 

BLONDE GIRL  
What is that supposed to mean? 

The demon pauses, as she clutches a small, leather bound book. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
I'm tired of being at someone else's beck and call.   
I have my own scores to settle. 

BLONDE GIRL  
Well, do you have to do it right now? 

The demon finishes packing, and begins to pace around the room, looking for more things to pack. She stops at her vanity mirror and starts cleaning up the make-up mess on the table. The blonde woman enters the room, but we are still unable to see her. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
I've waited twenty years. 

BLONDE GIRL  
This is about the last wish isn't it? That girl affected you. 

The demon pauses and sighs, shaking her head. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
I've only been a demon for twenty years.   
I still have a lot of my humanity left in me. 

BLONDE GIRL  
And she reminded you of it tonight. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
Yes. 

There is a small silence, but then the vengeance demon crosses over towards the bed, where the blonde woman is, but the blonde skitters off to the side before we get to see her. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
She was... grateful. Really grateful. She wasn't like the others, out for petty revenge. 

The demon briefly caresses the amulet, now around her neck. 

BLONDE GIRL  
What about D'Hofferin? What did he say about-- 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
He was very understanding.   
In fact, he told me that I go finish my personal vengeance call.   
He gave me his talisman just in case I wanted to summon him again. 

BLONDE GIRL  
What are you going to do now? 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
I'm still a vengeance demon.   
I will wreck vengeance on those who wish it --   
but instead of being summoned,   
this time I choose which humans to service. 

BLONDE GIRL  
What's the difference? One is like the other. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
No.   
(pause)   
No, they're not. 

The vengeance demon examines the room once again, to make sure that she did not miss a thing. She hitches the bag on her shoulder and grabs the other bag she had packed on her other hand. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
I will try to keep in touch. 

BLONDE GIRL  
Are you sure you know what you are doing? 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
(small smile)   
I'm sure. 

The vengeance demon brushes past the blonde girl, who follows her from behind. She opens the door and glances back one last time. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
Good-bye... 

Finally, we see a close up of the blonde girl's face. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
...Anyanka. 

[ / T E A S E R ] 

[ O P E N I N G C R E D I T S ] 

[ A C T O N E ] 

3 INT. MAGIC BOX - DAY 

It is another Scooby research party, about . XANDER, ANYA, WILLOW and BUFFY is in attendance. Willow, sitting by the table, is looking exhausted and half-heartedly punching away at her laptop. Willow's face is devoid of any make up, making her look a bit withdrawn. Xander is standing up by the bookshelves, with a research book in hand, glancing up once in a while, nervously. There is a concentrated frown on Buffy, who is sitting beside her best friend, poring through the newspapers. Anya is annoyed because she feels out of the loop again. No one wants to speak of the previous day's events, but Anya is not about to be restrained. She hates silences. 

ANYA  
I don't think a church is a good idea. 

XANDER  
(slightly startled)  
Hn? 

ANYA  
With all my old friends.   
I mean, those crosses and holy water.   
All hell could break loose. Literally. 

XANDER  
Hon, what are you talking about? 

ANYA  
It'd be sacrilegious or whatever.   
Not too keen on seeing my friends   
writhe in agony on my special day   
if they're allergic to the church. 

XANDER  
Wha-huh? (pause)   
Oh, the wedding. Right. 

Buffy overhears their conversation and flashes them a wry glance. 

BUFFY  
Just as long as those demons keep to themselves,  
I'm sure it won't be a problem. Besides, it's kinda   
handy having crosses and holy water around,   
just in case any of them gets a funny idea... 

XANDER  
I thought crosses and holy water were only for the fangy un-dead demons. 

ANYA  
Demons are susceptible to different things.  
Religious symbols and stuff like that are just a general no-no.   
It might not kill us, but it COULD give some of us a nasty rash. 

XANDER  
I thought we decided a church would be best because it's indoors,   
since we're inviting some creatures of the night. 

ANYA  
Oh, right. I remember.   
Can't have your best man suddenly burst into flames. 

Buffy is startled at Anya's words and she stares at Xander, disbelievingly. 

BUFFY  
Who's your best man? 

Xander's expression resembles one of a deer caught in headlights. 

XANDER  
Um... Well... I haven't decided. 

ANYA  
Yes, you have. You said Spike'd be the best man,   
considering he's the closest thing to a guy friend you have. 

BUFFY  
Spike?! 

XANDER  
(laughing loudly)  
No, sweetheart, I said that I'd RATHER have Spike   
as my best man than any of my freakish relatives. 

ANYA  
Isn't that the same thing? 

Willow lifts her head up from the computer, irritated, her bad mood showing through. 

WILLOW  
You guys? Frozen security guard at hand?   
Focus! Can you save your... nuptial talk for later? 

ANYA  
What? It's not like we're getting anywhere.   
Might as well talk about something   
we CAN do something about. 

Buffy realises rising tensions between the witch and the ex-demon and stands up abruptly. 

BUFFY  
Alright, guys, play nice.   
But Willow's right. We have to get back and figure out   
what's going on with the diamond and stuff.   
Will, did you find some information? 

WILLOW  
Well, I found out what the diamond is.   
The Diamond of Perat.   
It's rumored to have some mystical properties,   
but what they are, I don't know yet. 

Buffy smiles, glad their researching hasn't ALL been in vain. 

BUFFY  
See? Yay, progress!   
And this pretty much confirms it's a Slayer-related problem.   
Xander, look up Diamond of Prat and see what you can find. 

WILLOW  
(gently correcting Buffy)   
PEH-rat. P-E-R-A-T. 

BUFFY  
Yeah, 's what I said, right? 

Suddenly, the doorbell jangles, and the Scoobies look and see DAWN approaching. She has a blank expression, her lips drawn into a tight line. She stalks over where Anya is and throws her bag onto the counter, opening up the bag in short, abrupt movements, largely because her left arm is in a sling. Buffy can feel Dawn's silent anger radiating. Xander glances at Dawn, to Willow, then to Buffy, before turning his eyes away.. Willow looks up at Dawn, appealing for the girl to look back, but it is in vain. Willow's eyes drop back to the laptop screen. 

BUFFY  
Hey, Dawnie, how was school? 

DAWN  
(clipped)   
Fine. 

BUFFY  
Anything interesting happen? 

DAWN  
Nothing much. 

Dawn whips out a small textbook and a pencil, stalks over to the table where Buffy and Willow were. Willow glances up at her with a small smile, but Dawn purposely ignores her presence. She decides to pick up the chair right beside Willow and move it to the corner, away from the table. She sits down, opens the book, and makes a show of reading intently. 

BUFFY  
Hey, Willow found out what the diamond was. 

DAWN  
Go Will. 

The sarcasm dripping from her voice is not missed. 

BUFFY  
Anyway, it's Slayer-related, so yeah. 

DAWN  
Go you. 

Anya looks around at everyone, as they fall into a short, tense silence. She fidgets a bit, wondering what to say. 

ANYA  
Ooh! Spike is Xander's best man. 

At that, Dawn snaps out of her cold shell. 

DAWN  
Really? That's cool!   
(re:Xander) I thought you hated Spike! 

XANDER  
No, no! I mean, yes, I do hate him!   
I hate that evil dead! 

DAWN  
(confused)   
Then why are you making him best man? 

XANDER  
I'm not! I just... I was making a joke,   
and Anya took it seriously. 

ANYA  
But we were looking at a list of all your male relatives,   
and you hated them more than you hate Spike.   
And you said that seeing Spike in something other than that duster would make   
you feel comfortable in knowing that he does clean up once in a while. 

DAWN  
(laughs)   
Sweet. Spike in a tux. 

Buffy flashes Dawn a look of disapproval, but the young girl just shrugs it off, the image of Spike in a tux immensely amusing to her. However, a small smile tugs at her own mouth - she wouldn't mind seeing the blonde vampire in a spiffy formal outfit. 

BUFFY  
Did Spike OK this? I mean, after he popped his head off laughing? 

XANDER  
I haven't said anything, done anything! Spike isn't my best man. 

Willow makes a small frustrated noise and throws her hands up in the air. 

WILLOW  
Xander, could you figure out who your best man is so   
you can SHUT UPor talk about something important for once? 

Too late Willow realises she has gone too far, and Anya is practically shaking in indignation and Xander is shocked. Buffy is wearing an equally flabbergasted expression. 

XANDER  
Excuse me? 

WILLOW  
X-Xander! Uh, uh, um... er, I d-didn't mean-- 

ANYA  
Oh, I'm sorry, Willow!  
I forgot that the only topics you   
listen to involve magic and...   
and...going weird on it. 

BUFFY  
Anya! 

Dawn is sitting up, taking keen interest in the unfolding events. Willow is clearly flustered, already looking about to cry. 

WILLOW  
L-Look who's talking!   
You... penny-pinching demon reject! 

BUFFY  
Willow, that's enough! 

ANYA  
(confused)   
Why in the world would I want to pinch pennies? 

Willow stands up abruptly, grabbing her coat. 

BUFFY  
Will! Where are you going? 

WILLOW  
Out... out for a walk or something.   
Clear my head. 

Willow looks at Dawn, who, despite her anger is quite concerned and a flicker of that emotion shows through. Her mask falls back in place as Dawn realises that she's returning Willow's gaze. 

WILLOW  
I'm sorry. 

Dawn makes a show of reading her notes intently. Willow turns to everyone in general. 

WILLOW  
I'm sorry. 

Buffy makes a last attempt to get Willow to stay. 

BUFFY  
Willow... 

Willow ignores her and quietly closes the door as she leaves. 

ANYA  
(still confused)   
Pinching pennies? 

The Scoobies release some muffled groans and shake their heads. 

Cut to: 

4 EXT. SUNNYDALE PARK - DAY 

Willow is walking down the park, her face the poster-child of gloom. She sees a bunch of happy couples, and she sighs, missing Tara immensely. She wraps her arms around herself and tries to stem the incoming tears. We recognize that this is the park Tara and her were walking through during Once More, With Feeling and she grows more miserable every moment. She continues on and finds a bench overlooking the lake. Without warning, a sob catches her throat. 

WILLOW  
Oh, God… 

With her head in her hands, she starts to cry. She sniffs louder and looks down at herself, realizing she's a big mess. She makes a small disgusted sound and wriggles her fingers towards her, then stops - she was just about to do some magic to change her appearance. She stares at her hands in horror, almost bursting into tears again. She clenches her fists and takes a shaky breath, settling for just wiping her face and combing her hair with her hands. She straightens in her seat and stares blindly ahead, smoothing her sweater and over her jeans. 

Cut to: 

5 INT. MAGIC BOX - EARLY EVENING 

Dawn is now munching on a doughnut and has joined the table where all the Scoobies are now surrounding. Xander has a giant book open in front of him, and everyone's attention seems to be focused on him. 

XANDER  
Diamond of Perat. Origins are unknown.   
But according to this, the diamond was used for   
a lot of rituals and things, to… to play with people's bodies. 

BUFFY  
What exactly does that mean? 

ANYA  
Actually, more to the point, the diamond   
uses your own body against you.   
Like the ice cube guard. According to   
this book, someone used the diamond   
to suck out all the frostiness out of the body   
itself, multiply it a gazillion fold and poof! 

XANDER  
Human freezer! 

BUFFY  
All right. Diamond equals insta-freeze.   
Can it do anything else? 

ANYA  
Well, the diamond isn't just about freezing people.   
You can basically use it to control elements in the body  
and do a bunch of hocus pocus to make it do something specific.   
Like maybe turn a person into stone.   
But that's so cliché! 

DAWN  
Hocus Pocus, huh? You mean whoever uses   
the diamond must know some pretty powerful magic. 

Buffy immediately sees where Dawn is going with her train of thought. 

BUFFY  
Maybe. Anyway, we have to find out who has the diamond   
and what exactly he or she is planning to do with it. 

XANDER  
You know, we should ask Will about this stuff.   
If it's got something to do with magic, I'm sure- 

BUFFY  
No! We can't do that, not yet.   
Will's still trying to.- 

XANDER  
It's not like we're asking her to DO anything.   
Just getting information.   
She's got all those spell books and stuff.   
Maybe one of them says: 'eye of newt,   
Diamond of Perat, sparkle dust.   
Mix well. Makes one Guard-cicle.' 

BUFFY  
Fine. I'll call home and see what's going on. 

Buffy goes towards the phone and dials. After a few moments, she hangs up, then dials again. She does this two more times before she turns to the Scoobies. A frown furrows her brow. 

BUFFY  
She's not answering. She's not home. 

XANDER  
(alert)   
She's gone for a couple of hours already. She should be home by now. 

Everyone exchanges worried glances, but Dawn looks more angry. 

DAWN  
I bet you she's at- 

BUFFY  
(interrupting)   
No! No. She's over that. 

XANDER  
Maybe… maybe she relapsed.   
It happens, you know, with problems like… like this. 

Buffy does not want to believe her best friend would succumb so soon, and of all ways, to Rack. 

BUFFY  
(pained)   
No, not like that. She can't go back to that place. 

ANYA  
Then where can she be? 

Cut to: 

6 EXT. SUNNYDALE PARK - EARLY EVENING 

Willow is still staring blankly forward, watching the sun setting as it is reflected on the lake. There is a rustle off to the side, and we see half a female body standing by Willow. 

GIRL  
Are you all right? 

WILLOW  
Huh? Me? Oh.   
Oh, yeah, I'm…I'm fine. 

Her expression contradicts her words. Willow flashes a watery smile at the stranger, who crouches down and reveals herself… 

… and it is the vengeance demon from earlier before. Except this time, she is dressed in trendy contemporary clothes - a jean jacket covers a black corset top over navy, glitter jeans, and high black boots. Her hair is a little different - cut in piece-y waves that reach her shoulders. Zoom into her smiling face. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
Are you sure? There must be something I can do. 

Blackout. 

[ A C T T W O ] 

7 INT. MAGIC BOX - EARLY EVENING 

All the Scoobies are now standing, facing each other, all concerned. With the exception of Dawn who has taken a mutinous stance. 

XANDER  
Maybe it isn't a big deal. Maybe Willow's home already. Call her again. 

BUFFY  
I did five minutes ago. 

ANYA  
Maybe she's with the other witch. 

BUFFY  
Tara? But Tara hasn't told us where she's staying right now-- 

ANYA  
No, no. Not the NICE one. The ratty one. 

Buffy pauses and grabs a telephone book and immediately searches for Amy's number. After a few moments, she releases the phone, with an even more worried look. 

BUFFY  
Amy says she hasn't heard from her. 

DAWN  
Geez, are we over-reacting much here?   
Willow's only been gone for only a few hours-- 

Buffy ignores her and looks outside. 

BUFFY  
The sun's almost down.   
We can't let Will wander around in her state. 

XANDER  
OK, then, plan. How to find Will. Where do we start? 

ANYA  
You know what would help? Less talk, more action.   
Why don't we just go with the obvious first?   
I.E. Magic crack house. 

BUFFY  
Anya! 

ANYA  
(innocently)   
Well, she COULD be there. 

Buffy doesn't want to acknowledge the possibility that Anya may be right, so she merely holds a thoughtful frown. 

XANDER  
OK, then... Buffy, I guess you'll have to get Spike for this. 

At the mention of the vampire, Buffy stiffens and her defenses rise. 

BUFFY  
Spike? Why do we need Spike? We don't need Spike -- for anything! 

Xander, Anya and Dawn stare at her oddly, wondering about her outburst. 

XANDER  
Um... 'cause Spike is vampy and has underworld connections and stuff?   
And it's a magic place. Only people like Tara or things like Spike can sense it, right? 

BUFFY  
Right... but... 

XANDER  
Right. Then... I guess I'll scope out The Bronze?   
Who knows, she might have wandered there. 

ANYA  
Alone? 

XANDER  
Worth a shot. 

DAWN  
Great then, everyone has a job. I'm going home. 

Dawn reaches for her books and walks over to her backpack on the counter. 

BUFFY  
No, wait, you'll be all alone there! 

DAWN  
I can take care of myself. 

BUFFY  
You know that-- 

DAWN  
(with barely disguised bitterness)  
I mean, these days, I pretty much can't trust anyone   
BUT myself, huh? I'd be safer if I WAS alone. 

Buffy takes her words and blames herself. It is true. She has been neglecting Dawn. Not only Dawn, but Willow as well, because she is too wrapped up in her own problems. Dawn purposely stalks towards the door. 

BUFFY  
You know that's not true.   
Dawn, no, stop, don't go out that door!   
Dawn Summers you stop this instant! 

Furious, Dawn whirls around. 

DAWN  
Who do you think you are?   
My MOTHER? Well, newsflash, SLAYER,   
I already had a mom and she was GREAT,   
but now she's gone and she left me with YOU. 

Stung, all Buffy can do is gape. Dawn is too angry too care, although she knows her barb has hit its mark. Anya looks uncomfortably at the scene before her. 

ANYA  
Um... hey, I... I can stay with Dawn for a while. I guess.   
(with a smile)   
You can stay over at the appartment tonight if you want. 

Dawn is startled at the offer, as is Xander. Even Anya herself is surprised, but everyone had done an entire 'round of Dawn watching except for her. It would be interesting. 

DAWN  
(protesting)  
No, that's-- 

BUFFY  
Thanks, Anya, Dawn and I appreciate that. 

Grimly, she looks around and grabs her coat. 

BUFFY  
I... I have to find Spike. 

She heads towards the door and Dawn sidesteps away from her. Buffy looks at her with a sad expression, and Dawn turns her head away. Buffy sighs, and leaves the room. Dawn moves towards Anya who is grinning widely. 

ANYA  
(cheerfully)   
Come on Dawn. We can have what you people call 'girl talk.'   
We can talk about make-up and boys,   
and how it will be like when you first have sexual intercourse. 

XANDER  
(horrified)   
Ahn! Remember our talk about fifteen-year-olds...? 

ANYA  
(eyes wide)   
Riiiight.   
How it's all icky and wait for your true love and all.   
(re: Dawn)   
It's really icky. 

Dawn stares at her, not knowing whether to laugh or... well, laugh. Instead, she merely gaped at her. Anya takes her expression as incomprehension and continues to verify. 

ANYA  
I'm talking about sex. 

Despite herself, Dawn finds herself smiling. Xander looks a trifle green, wondering if perhaps this was the best situation, however, the Willow problem was at hand and he was trying his best. 

XANDER  
Right then. I'll give you guys a call and update, alright?   
(re: Dawn)   
And Dawn, just...um... Just. 

DAWN 

See ya Xander. Make sure... 

Dawn pauses. This is difficult for her, but she really doesn't hate Willow. She loves her like another older sister. Willow had taken over when Buffy was gone, and helped her heal. 

DAWN  
...make sure she comes back OK, 'kay? 

Cut to: 

8 INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT 

The door suddenly bursts open and Buffy is standing just on the other side arms crossed. She crosses over the threshold purposely and regards her surroundings. 

BUFFY  
Spike! Spike!! I know you're in here! 

Buffy takes a deep breath. The air smells of leather and cigarettes, mixed with some blood. Definitely Spike's scent. For a brief second, she's back at the abandoned building, kissing Spike desperately. She shakes her head to clear the memory. 

BUFFY  
Spike! It's about Willow! 

Buffy is getting more irritated that she is being ignored. She glances down at the basement entrance and without hesitation, pulls it open. 

BUFFY  
Spike, this isn't funny. Show yourself! 

Buffy bounds down the stairs and stares at her surroundings. Spike had cleaned up quite a bit when she had passed away. It didn't look so much like a crypt as a small appartment. 

BUFFY  
(uncertainly)   
Spike...? 

She pauses and looks around again, and realises she is quite alone in his crypt. She sighs and rolls her eyes. 

BUFFY  
Great. You've been talking to yourself all this time.   
(pause)   
And I'm still doing it.   
Way to lose the mind, Buffy...   
And you even refer to yourself in third-person.   
This just keeps getting better and better.   
Just give me a bite and call me Drusilla. 

She should be leaving, but instead, she goes deeper into the crypt. She pauses as she reaches the bed. A brief memory of pleasurable moans and gasps assault her for another moment. She whirls and quickly heads towards the ladder. 

BUFFY  
Alright, out you go Psycho Buffy. 

She climbs the ladder in record speed and storms out of the crypt. As she creeps out, she wonders aloud. 

BUFFY  
Where the hell is he? 

Cut to: 

9 INT. THE BRONZE - BAR 

We scan across The Bronze, rock music playing in the background as it spans across and finally settles on the bar. SPIKE, our favorite blonde vampire, is hunched over at the counter, waving around a shot of whisky. He is NOT wearing his duster, since it is hanging on a coat hook on the side. He IS wearing a black button-down shirt in place of his regular t-shirt. As if he was trying to look more presentable than usual. Around him are empty beer mugs and other shot glasses. The BARTENDER is leaning over, looking half-bored, listening to him ramble. 

SPIKE  
... so I says to her, 'I got my rocks back.' And that I did.   
I din't even bother to come over to check on the 'Bit, neither.   
(frowns)   
Although that was mite insensitive for the li'l one.   
Maybe I should-- 

BARTENDER  
NO. No, I'm sure her younger sister will be fine   
with you not visiting her for one day. 

SPIKE  
(laughing)  
Oh, you don't know this girl.   
She can get into a spot o' trouble faster than... than... 

Spike frowns, having difficulty in thinking. Which was all right by him. It was hard, stopping the urge to go after Buffy and demand a repeat performance of the previous night. Although, he gathered it was probably one of those one-of-a-kind deals. 

SPIKE  
Well, she can get into trouble quite fast, in any case... 

BARTENDER  
Her younger sister isn't your problem, anyway.   
Your girlfriend's responsibility. 

SPIKE  
No! No, I promised that...   
that I'd take care of Dawn until the end of the world! 

Spike finishes his declaration with a wide wave of his hand. He pauses, and seems to sober up for a sec. 

SPIKE  
And last night got her arm banged up, poor thing.   
I should have gone over there, just to see if she was   
dealing with no problems.   
(growls)   
Dammit. I'm turning into giant ponce.   
(growing more angry)   
Might as well dub me Angel the second!   
Next thing you know I'm wearing a bloody cape,   
a sworn protector of maidens' virtues. 

Spike finishes the shot in his hand with one gulp and slams the glass hard on the table. The bartender can do nothing but stare in confusion, but realising that Spike was getting more agitated and may turn violent, he turns on his soothing voice. 

BARTENDER  
Well... um... i'm sure it'll all work out in the end. 

SPIKE  
(snorts)   
Not bloody likely.   
It'd probably take a miracle to get me out of this mess. 

The bartender sighs and leans closer. 

BARTENDER  
Hey, you know from all you tell me, it -- no offence -- seems like a lost cause.   
I mean, she gets you to babysit her sister and doesn't seem to care,   
she hits you a lot and you fight all the time. I say, get out, man. 

SPIKE  
's not like that. I mean, I get in a couple good hits   
once in a while, too. 'Specially now with her   
coming out wrong and all. 

BARTENDER  
(horrified)   
What? You hit her too? 

Spike realises the implications what he says and is functional enough to come back with a reasonable excuse. 

SPIKE  
Don't look at me like that, you bint.   
When I first said 'hits' I meant in the word-like fashion.   
Taking the shots and the like. You know.   
The girl has acid dripping in her mouth. At least for me. 

Half of what Spike said was true, at any rate, but the bartender looks at him suspiciously. Wisely, he decides not to pursue it. Spike turns around, deciding he didn't want to talk anymore. As he regards the carousers at the club, he notices a familiar figure hovering around the entrance way. 

SPIKE  
Willow...? What's Red doing here in her condition? 

Soon, Willow is followed by another woman, with raven-colored hair. Spike's brows furrow as a jolt of recognition hits him, but his alcohol-laden brain can't simply place who it is. He stands up, ready to confront the witch when a large hand clamps down on his shoulder. 

MALE VOICE (O.S.)  
Spike! 

Spike shrugs the hand off and turns, to reveal XANDER, whose expression is one of annoyance. 

XANDER  
What are you doing here? 

SPIKE  
What business is it of yours, monkey boy? 

XANDER  
Buffy was looking for you-- 

SPIKE  
(surprised)   
Buffy?   
(suspicious)  
Why? 

XANDER  
Look, get your thoughts out of the trash can, Lothario.   
Buffy wouldn't look for you in THAT way. Ever.   
She needs you to help find Willow.   
She left the Magic Box a little peeved.   
Words were exchanged.   
Almost errupted into a minor bitch fight. 

Spike takes a brief glance at the entrance where Willow is still hovering with her friend, before returning back to Xander. 

SPIKE  
Oh, really? What's in it for me? 

XANDER  
(disgusted)   
Right. Finding Willow isn't enough, you have to-- 

SPIKE  
Come on, where did you think she was? At Rack's?   
(snorts)   
Have a little faith, man. I've known her less than you have,   
but I know that she wouldn't be messing with that. Not anymore.   
(under his breath)   
Not so soon, anyway. 

XANDER  
Well, this was a complete waste of time. You're useless. 

SPIKE  
Oh, that's not a nice thing to say to someone who knows   
exactly where our favorite red-head witch is. 

Xander grabs Spike by his shirt lapels and shoves him against the bar counter. 

XANDER  
Where is she?! 

SPIKE  
(bored)  
You're wrinkling my new shirt. 

Xander shakes him a little. 

XANDER  
Where?? 

SPIKE  
(conversationally)  
You know, maybe you should invest in breath mints.  
I don't know how your blushing bride-to-be can stand being this close to you.   
Now I suggest you let me go before I leave all stormy-like   
without divulging the whereabouts of our dear friend. 

Xander pauses for a second and drops him disgustedly. Spike purses his lips in disdain, smoothing out his shirt. 

SPIKE  
Now, that's better. So, hows 'bout getting me a flowering onion? 

XANDER  
(impatient)   
Spike... 

SPIKE  
I've got a craving for a flowering onion. 

Xander growls low in his throat, wondering whether or not to humor the vampire. Finally, he decides to comply, grabbing a wandering waiter and throwing out the order. Just as Xander finishes the order and hands the man some money, Willow is walking towards them and has reached the bar. Her companion isn't with her. 

WILLOW  
Hey, guys. 

Xander starts and whirls to see Willow. She looks a little bit better than earlier, less haunted, more cheery like her old self. 

XANDER  
Willow! 

SPIKE  
(smirking, re: Xander)   
See, don't I always deliver?   
(re: Willow)   
Ello, Red. 

WILLOW  
Xander! Wh... what are you doing here? 

Xander again has that trademark deer-caught-in-headlights look and he starts to laugh unnaturally. 

XANDER  
(grasping at straws)   
Um, hanging... hanging out... with my best man! 

SPIKE  
(sputtering)   
Your WHAT? 

A WAITER comes by and places the flowering onion before them. 

WAITER  
One flowering onion. 

Xander throws an arm around Spike's shoulders. Spike looks horrified and digusted, trying to shrug him off, but Xander stays firm. 

XANDER  
Just hanging out. You know.   
Best man stuff. Not looking for you or anything. 

WILLOW  
(frowning)   
Looking for me? What...? 

XANDER  
(loudly)   
WOW! Look at THAT! 

Xander points wildly, and both Willow and Spike briefly look at the direction. There is nothing there. Willow looks at him in confusion and Spike rolls his eyes, grimacing. Xander drops his arm across Spike's shoulders and Spike brushes them, as if it had been infected. 

XANDER  
Whoops. Never mind. Thought I saw something. 

WILLOW  
Right. Yeah, well...  
(re: Xander)   
Sorry I didn't call or anything to tell you guys where I was.   
I just lost track of time. 

XANDER  
(gently)   
No, it's all right, Willow.   
I mean back at the Magic Box... 

WILLOW  
It's all right. I deserve it. And... and I'm sorry, really.   
I mean, you and Anya with your wedding. Th-that's big planning.   
You guys... you guys should talk about it a lot. I'm just...   
you know... just... not myself lately.   
An' I think you're all cool with the thoughts and the stuff. 

XANDER  
It's cool, Will. All's forgiven. 

SPIKE  
Well, innit this great? All nice and sweet.   
Just thinking of you two gives me a cavity.   
Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna-- 

Suddenly, Willow's companion, the vengeance demon, is right behind her. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
Willow, sorry I lost you for a second. 

Xander looks at Willow and the demon (not knowing it's a demon; neither does Willow), and back at Willow. He is wondering if there is something romantic going on between the two. Meanwhile, a Ber stab of recognition hits Spike as he gets a better look at the dark-haired girl. And that London accent... She has a small, friendly smile as she glances at Xander, but it falters as it falls on Spike. 

WILLOW  
Oh, that's OK. Just at the bar.  
(re: Xander, Spike)   
Guys, this is-- 

Suddenly, a look of pure shock and disbelief crosses Spike's features. At the same time, the vengeance demon starts and stares at Spike, blinking. Her hand snakes up her throat in a protective gesture and she takes a deep breath as she falters back. 

VENGEANCE DEMON  
William...? 

XANDER/WILLOW  
Wha-? Huh? 

WILLOW  
(re: demon)   
You... you know him? 

SPIKE  
(breathlessly)   
Cecily. 

Blackout. 

[ A C T T H R E E ] 

7 INT. XANDER/ANYA'S APPARTMENT - NIGHT 

Dawn is staring at a diagram of reception seating arrangements in the living room while sitting on the couch, her free hand around a warm mug of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. 

ANYA (OS)  
Yeah, we're fine. Nope.   
Xander hasn't called yet.   
Right... she's fine. Don't worry. ...   
Oh, God, Buffy, I'm not STUPID.   
She's just a child!   
Besides, the stuff I know would   
be way to advance-- oh, right, bye! 

Sound of hanging up. 

DAWN  
(trying to sound unconcerned)   
They find her? 

Anya had been talking on the phone with Buffy. She enters the living room, with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and sets it on the coffee table. Anya is more observant than we figure -- the hot chocolate was definitely a signature trait of Joyce's and she wisely decided to continue the tradition. 

ANYA  
Not yet. I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later.   
Buffy's heading over to the Bronze to meet up with Xander.   
I'm sure they'll find out something together. 

DAWN  
(changing subject)   
Wow. 300 guests. Impressive. 

Anya's mind quickly switches gears. She points at one of the tables. 

ANYA  
See, I don't know where to put the Chaos demon -- table 5 or 20. 

Dawn frowns and looks forward. 

DAWN  
Table 20, definitely. Those antlers will   
get in the way of everyone behind him.   
Get him off to the back, so he doesn't bother anyone.   
'Sides, Spike is sitting on Table 5. 

ANYA  
So? 

DAWN  
Well, he told me how things went downhill with Dru...   
ever since then, he's got extra special hate for guys   
that sprout twigs on their heads. 

Anya takes the sticker that has the chaos demon's name and puts it on 20. 

ANYA  
Dawn, you're a genius! 

DAWN  
(smiles)   
That's what they say. 

Anya peers at seating arrangements, to where Dawn is sitting -- it is also Table 5, right by Buffy. She realises there is an empty seat now, since she moved the chaos demon. 

ANYA  
Oh, an extra seat. You could bring your boyfriend. 

DAWN  
(surprised)   
Me? A boyfriend?   
(sighs)   
No. The... last guy was all grr-and-argh with the vampy-ness. 

ANYA  
Right. Halloween. Vampires...   
You and Buffy seem to have a thing for guys with fangs. 

DAWN  
It's not like I KNEW he was a vampire.   
A pulse is a definite MUST for my next date.   
As for Buffy, well... she's just a freak.   
Maybe an occupational hazard, who knows? 

ANYA  
Can't say I really blame you two.   
I dated a vamp once, a few hundred years ago. 

DAWN  
(interested)   
No way! 

ANYA  
Yeah huh. We broke up because he thought I was too clingy  
and I didn't like him going off with his "family."   
(scoffs)   
Me -- CLINGY! Can you imagine? 

DAWN  
(weakly)   
Yeah. Weird. 

ANYA  
But they do have that mysterious aura thing with them, huh?   
Losing a soul really frees up your inhibitions.  
Though there IS that pesky little EVIL thing they have going on.   
Kinda ruins a relationship. 

DAWN  
What was he like? 

ANYA  
Oh, you know. Standard issue.   
Tall, dark and handsome. A little cold, maybe. 

DAWN  
Well... Spike's kinda short.   
And he's blonde. OK, bleached, but... 

ANYA  
He's cold, though, right? 

DAWN  
Um, I guess. 

ANYA  
Being dead does that to you.   
Except right after they've sucked someone's blood.   
Then they're really warm... Best time to have sex with them.   
They're all full and satisfied and happy with all that blood.   
Almost like they're alive. Only for a short time, though, but   
it's not like you really NEED them to be so warm the entire-- 

DAWN  
(interrupting)   
-- hot chocolate! Mmm... Really yummy. Warms ME up. 

ANYA  
Xander bought the exact same kind Joyce has. Had. 

At the mention of Joyce, Dawn's face flickers a moment. A flash of pain, then it's gone. 

DAWN  
Yeah, mom... mom was good with the hot and the chocolate. 

ANYA  
And marshmallows! 

DAWN  
Right. Marshmallows. 

ANYA  
(frowning)   
What's wrong? You're all frowny. 

DAWN  
(brightly)   
Nothing... I-it's nothing. 

Anya stares at Dawn silently for a moment, then finally, the dam breaks. Dawn puts down her hot chocolate and looks about to cry. Suddenly, she's pouring her heart out, gesturing wildly as she does so. 

DAWN  
Willow-- Willow lied to me!!   
She was all 'hey, let's watch a movie!' and then it was,   
'yeah, sit here in this stankhole while I get high on the crack version of magic!'   
We were supposed to see a movie! 

Dawn stands up abruptly, as if re-enacting her memories. Anya stares up, wide-eyed. 

DAWN  
Then even when we were in the car, she was crazy!   
She was crazy, Anya, like... like she was possessed!   
And then Tara left and I miss her and... and... then BUFFY! 

Anya merely gapes at the abrupt change of subject, and Dawn now looks even more frustrated. 

DAWN  
UGH! Buffy isn't the same! She acts like...   
like life totally sucks. I mean HELLO, what does THAT mean?   
I mean, I'M alive and I'm not complaining.   
Sure she got a ticket outta heaven,  
but it's not like she won't get back there later on!!   
And now, she, like, totally hates how she's back   
and then acts like I'm not there and   
and... she's so selfish! She's mean and selfish   
and... she won't even let me borrow her CDs!!! 

Dawn bursts into tears. Anya looks horrified, wondering what she should do. This reminds her of when Xander began crying at the news of Joyce's passing. All she could do at the time was stare at him and offer him some food. Food made Xander happy. She tried to do the same, lifting the plate of cookies towards Dawn. 

ANYA  
C-cookie? 

DAWN  
(sniffs)   
Thanks.   
(grabs a cookie) 

ANYA  
No problem.   
(small smile) 

Dawn munches on the cookie, sniffing once in a while, and Anya plays with her hands on her lap, looking anywhere but at Dawn. Anya wishes she can do something, but she is still out of her element. Anya smiles, but strangely feels the need to cry, too. She feels out of her depth. 

Cut to: 

8 INT. THE BRONZE - BAR - NIGHT 

Spike and the vengeance demon, who we all know is CECILY (yes, the Cecily from Fool For Love), is still staring at each other speechless while Xander and Willow exchange confused looks. 

WILLOW  
You know him?? 

XANDER  
Whoa. Wait. Time out.   
There are only a few who know Spike:   
the Scoobs and the other guys.   
And the other guys are the nasty guys.   
And the nasty guys are-- 

WILLOW  
(interrupting)   
British!! 

They all stare at her. She smiles back, innocently. 

XANDER  
Wills, we all know that the Royal family has their issues,   
but that doesn't make them supernaturally evil.   
OK, maybe that Charles guy -- he seems kindy demon-y to me.   
I mean, the CAMILLA thing, come ON-- 

Willow shakes her head at Xander's rantings. 

WILLOW  
No, no! The funny accents!   
(gesturing)   
Both of them?   
(poor English accent)   
Tea and crumpets! Kinda reminds you of Giles? 

SPIKE  
(disgusted)   
Dear God. Please don't EVER speak that way again. 

XANDER  
(re: Willow)   
Your point being....? 

WILLOW  
(re: Cecily)   
You met Spike in England, right? 

CECILY  
"Spike"? 

Spike raises his hand. 

SPIKE  
That'd be me, pet. 

Cecily's brows shoot to her hairline. Willow looks back and forth at them. 

WILLOW  
But I'm right, right? You two met in England. 

CECILY  
Yes... many... MANY... years ago...   
(breaks off abruptly)   
But that's impossible. 

SPIKE  
(drawling)  
Apparently not so impossible.   
(pause)   
You're looking good. 

Xander and Willow exchange glances at Spike's comment. You can practically hear the gears turning in both their heads. Cecily purses her lips and rakes her eyes across his frame appreciatively. 

CECILY  
I do say you've improved since our last encounter, William.   
I quite admire your hair. 

Spike inclines his head in "thanks" and smirks. 

SPIKE  
(mocking upper-class accent)   
And I *quite* admire your... 

Spike's eyes rake over HER body, stopping briefly and obviously at her cleavage, held tightly in the contemporary black corset. 

SPIKE  
(regular Spike)   
... taste in modern attire. But with a touch of the old-school. I approve. 

She stares straight into Spike's eyes. 

CECILY  
I aim to please. 

Xander's eyes widen at the obvious flirting the two are doing and wonder what's going on. Willow, too, looks as if she's starting to be part of the crowd. 

XANDER  
OK, you've had your nice-nice. Enough with the reunion.  
Who are you, and what's going on here? 

Cecily is unused to Xander's rude tone of voice. 

CECILY  
I beg your pardon? 

XANDER  
We all know that Peroxide Head here HAS no friends.   
And sexy girls that claim to know Spike from England can only mean Vamp Skank. 

SPIKE  
(offended)  
HEY! 

CECILY  
(gasps, insulted)   
Excuse me?! How dare you! 

WILLOW  
(aghast)   
Xander!! 

XANDER  
Willow, how could you pick up a vamp girl?! 

Willow's jaw drops and she pushes Xander back, even more affronted. She flounder and blushes, unable to believe her best friend would jump to such wild conclusions. 

WILLOW  
She-- I--   
There's was no P-PICKING.   
No picking up! Or down! Or left or right!   
A-and a vamp? She's not a vamp!  
(pause, less Bly, re: Cecily)   
Are you? 

CECILY  
(re: Xander)  
I believe you've overstepped your boundaries here, young man. 

SPIKE  
(snorts)  
Still with all the hoity-toity talk... 

Cecily briefly changes her attention to Spike. 

CECILY  
...? Hoity-toity? 

Xander takes Willow by the shoulders and sets her aside, glares at Cecily. 

XANDER  
You stay away from Willow. She's not your late-night snack. 

WILLOW  
Xander! W-we don't even know if she's a vampire! Spike, IS she a vampire? 

Spike doesn't seem to hear and ignores Willow, deciding to answer Cecily instead. He stands up, getting into Cecily's personal space. 

SPIKE  
Hoity-toity. You know, air in the nose, acting like you own the soddin' world. 

CECILY  
I don't know what you're talking about. 

SPIKE  
Come on. Drop the act. I'm not some green boy out for the first time.   
I'm not the same William the last time we... met. 

Somehow, the word "met" sounded like a sexual innuendo to Willow and Xander's ears, and react accordingly. Of course, Spike is truly referring to that fateful night at the party where Cecily had rejected him and he gave into Drusilla. 

SPIKE  
You were always like this! 

CECILY  
Like what! You hardly knew me at all! 

SPIKE  
I know that you were a spoiled brat, that's for sure. 

CECILY  
And you were a pathetic excuse for a man, if I do recall.   
(witheringly)   
Your affections did nothing but disgust me. 

Spike bristles at this and he clenches his jaw. He still is hurt after all these years. He DID genuinely feel for the girl when he had been alive -- perhaps it had been a shallow infatuation, but he thought it had been love. And for her to callously dismiss it... 

Meanwhile, at the revelation that Cecily HAD been a romantic interest of Spike, and she had dismissed it, surprises Willow and Xander, who had previously thought his feelings for the past century were monopolised by Drusilla -- Harmony and Buffy were recent crushes, and Cecily seemed a long-ago affair... 

SPIKE  
Of course, you never did see beyond the mirror.   
Funny how there's nothing that fascinating to see, in any case.   
At all. Except maybe a raving BITCH. 

CECILY  
You seem plenty fascinated on this "bitch" a few moments ago. 

SPIKE  
Give me a break, you fascinate yourself.   
That poofy hair, that... that bleedin' jean outfit and all the sparklies.   
This is California, not Texas, sweat pea. 

CECILY  
I wouldn't talk, Billy Idol.   
Did you find yourself stuck in a time warp?   
Is that why you're still alive?   
(pause)   
And what in blazes is with your speech?   
When did you start-- 

SPIKE  
I told you, pet, I'm not the same ol' William you knew. 

Cecily cocks her head at that, and stares at him purposely. 

CECILY  
Perhaps I'm not the same Cecily, either. 

Spike returns her stare for a beat, but shrugs, indifferently. 

SPIKE  
Still seem like a bitch. 

CECILY  
Still seem like a loser. 

Cecily and Spike glower at each other, until finally, Willow steps inbetween them. 

WILLOW  
OK. Stop fighting or else both of you are being sent to stare at the corner without your toys. I mean it. 

Spike rolls his eyes at the witch, and Cecily merely steps back from Spike and crosses her arms. 

WILLOW  
Good. Good. Now can someone tell me what's going on? 

SPIKE  
(re:Cecily)   
So who's the poncey bloke that went and got you turned, Cess? 

Willow sighs at being ignored. Cecily bristles at the shortening of her name, but decides to answer, anyway. 

CECILY  
D'Hofferin, of course. 

Spike frowns at that. Xander looks confused. 

XANDER  
D'Hofferin? But he's not a vampire. 

Spike sighs at Xander's denseness. 

SPIKE  
No, I'M a vampire. SHE'S a demon. 

Cecily frowns and stares at Spike. 

CECILY  
(quietly)   
Vampire ...? 

Xander breaks in before Cecily can continue. 

XANDER  
Demon?!   
(growing dread)   
Not... not a vengeance demon...? 

CECILY  
(re:Xander)   
Yes, in fact, I am. 

XANDER  
(gasps)  
Anya! 

Turns to Willow but addresses them all. 

XANDER  
She did this! She was mad because I didn't have time to   
check out the seating arrangements for the reception!! 

WILLOW  
But that makes no sense! I mean, if Anya wanted vengeance,   
wouldn't she have done it herself...? I mean. ANYA here. 

Xander pauses. 

XANDER  
You're right about that. 

WILLOW  
A-and you haven't felt anything molding or breaking or diseased, right? Do you? 

Xander checks vital signs, pausing at his pelvis. 

XANDER  
All systems are a go! 

CECILY  
Wait a minute. Anya... Anyanka? You know Anyanka? 

XANDER  
(warily)   
Yes... You, um, you two were vengeance buddies? 

CECILY  
Vengeance buddies! 

Cecily laughs, her expression one of dark amusement. 

CECILY  
I was her pupil. 

Cut to: 

9 EXT. LONDON (1880) - STREET 

Cecily and Anyanka are standing on the street, looking up at an old, English loft. They seem to be waiting for something. Suddenly, there is a scream. Anyanka, looking human and in 1880 clothing, beams at Cecily. 

ANYANKA  
Great timing. 

CECILY  
(unamused)   
This bores me. 

ANYANKA  
What do you mean? Doesn't the sound of his   
scream send tingles up your spine?   
(giggles) 

CECILY  
(grimace)   
Not particularly, no. 

ANYANKA  
(sighs)  
I TOLD you we should have taken a peek.   
That would be more fun. To see it all peel off-- 

CECILY  
I'd rather not.   
(abruptly)   
When do I get to wreck my own vengeance? 

ANYANKA  
Don't be silly. Just because you've given a poor man a few scabs   
in his delicates doesn't mean you're ready to avenge your family. 

Cecily tightens her lips and a look of anger flashes. 

CECILY  
These petty human love lives. It's all so pathetic.   
When there's so much more IMPORTANT matters... 

ANYANKA  
Huh. That's what I've been saying the past few centuries. Men are the true evil. 

Cecily sighs and her gaze seems to be a million miles away. Cecily and Anyanka begin to walk away from the English appartment, the screams fading away into the background. We follow Cecily's back-- 

InterCut to: 

10 INT. THE BRONZE - BAR - NIGHT 

-- to the present time, where Cecily starts to sit down on a chair. It seems time has passed and the group of them -- Willow, Cecily, Spike and Xander -- have settled on a table and in fact is sharing a giant plate of nachos. 

SPIKE  
So, what, Cess? Let me guess.   
Some wanker went and did the nasty behind your back, and oops--   
your poor, innocent eyes caught them in the broom closet.   
's that why you called on dear ol' Anya? 

Cecily's gaze is blank. 

CECILY  
Something like that.   
(abruptly)   
I never thought I'd meet someone from my human days ever again.   
(flatly)   
All the rest of them died. 

Cecily stares at Spike for a beat too long, but Spike doesn't notice. Willow semi-chokes on the fry in her mouth, and Xander gasps. 

WILLOW  
You knew Spike when he was HUMAN?   
Wh-when he was WILLIAM?   
Like with a SOUL and everything. 

CECILY  
And before I was a demon, yes. 

SPIKE  
(clipped)   
No big deal. 

XANDER  
Like Cecily said -- he was a loser then, loser now. No diff. 

WILLOW  
(re: Xander)  
For someone who expects Spike to be his best man,   
you're big with the nasties tonight. 

XANDER  
Uh... Um... I'm just, well... old habits die hard. 

CECILY  
(re: Xander)  
William is your best man?? You're getting married? 

Spike barks out a laugh. 

SPIKE  
Guess who the blushing bride is? Here, let me give you a hint. It's Anya. 

Cecily face-faults, and her jaw drops as she stares at Xander. 

CECILY  
Y-you're... you're Alexander Harris? YOU'RE the human Anyanka chose as her mate?!? 

Xander looks insulted at her tone of voice. 

XANDER  
Yeah! I'm, uh, really good with tools. 

CECILY  
Well... I'm...   
(coughs politely)   
sure Anyanka knows what she is doing. 

WILLOW  
You seem to have kept touch with Anya. 

CECILY  
Yes, she invited me to her wedding. That's why I'm in town. 

XANDER  
The wedding's weeks away! 

CECILY  
I'm aware of that. 

SPIKE  
(impatient)   
For God's sake, Harris.   
It's so obvious she came in to give you the once-over.   
Wreck a little vengeance, if need be. How you've managed   
to stay alive all this time never ceases to amaze me. 

XANDER  
You know, I wondered the same thing 'bout you, dead boy.   
The only reason you aren't dust right now is 'cause of Buffy. 

At the mention of Buffy, Spike tightens his mouth. Cecily blinks. 

CECILY  
The Slayer? You're all friends with The Slayer? Even William?? 

Willow gasps and looks horrified for a second. 

WILLOW  
Oh, no! Buffy! What time is it? She...   
she must be wondering where I am. I forgot to call-- 

Xander looks at his watch and groans at the time. 

XANDER  
Damn, I forgot to check in with Anya. We should be heading out. 

Willow and Xander stand up. Willow looks at Cecily, apologetically. 

WILLOW  
I-it's been nice meeting you. And thanks for cheering me up and all. 

Xander frowns at that, but Cecily merely smiles widely. 

CECILY  
Oh, no problem, darling. 

WILLOW  
Do you need a ride anywhere? Xander can probably... 

CECILY  
No, thank you... William and I have some catching up to do. 

Spike lifts a brow at that but says nothing, and Xander and Willow exchange a swift glance. 

CECILY  
I'll be sure to drop by the Magic Box tomorrow to meet Anya --   
don't tell her, it's a surprise. 

WILLOW  
All right. Um, bye Spike. 

Willow and Xander leave, and we follow them. As they exit off to the side, we see BUFFY entering The Bronze, looking around her. We span back to see Spike and Cecily alone at their table. 

SPIKE  
So what have you got to say to me that you couldn't say in front of them? 

CECILY  
I just want to say...   
(abruptly)   
Are you still cross with me for that... parting remark? 

SPIKE  
(nonchalantly)  
What remark? Dunno what you're talking about. 

CECILY  
I'm sorry. 

Spike looks thrown. That wasn't what he expected. 

SPIKE  
What? 

CECILY  
I'm sorry. I treated you horribly in the past.   
I was no better than any of the men and women I wrecked vengeance on.  
I led you on at times, it was cute to see, but I really meant no harm.   
When you told me you loved me, I just panicked, you see.   
I'm dreadfully sorry if I caused you pain. 

Spike stares at her, quietly, not sure of how to make of this 360 turn. 

SPIKE  
No harm done, pet. Best thing you did was reject me.   
If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met my salvation,   
and become the man I am today. Really, I owe YOU a big favor. 

Cecily seems upset at his remarks. 

CECILY  
I suggest we begin with a clean slate.   
It... must mean something that we meet again.   
It isn't common for two former human acquiantances to reunite   
after years of spending the rest of their existences as demons. 

Spike is thoughtful for a second, and shrugs. 

SPIKE  
Who knows. In the Hellmouth, anything's possible. 

Cecily stares at him for a second. She stands up and walks over to him, leans over and plants a small kiss on his mouth. Spike is immobile with shock. Off to the side, we notice Buffy's back, and she stops in her tracks -- she has noticed the scene. We cut back to a close-up of Cecily's face. 

CECILY  
Anything, hm?   
(straightening)   
I've got to go, but I will stop by the Magic Box after sunset. You will be there? 

SPIKE  
Maybe. 

Cecily smiles at that. 

CECILY  
(small laugh)   
Until tomorrow! 

Cecily saunters off, confident, leaving Spike annoyed and a little bit confused. He doesn't know what to make of Cecily's sudden appearance, and more, of her sudden interest in him. He is more than a bit suspicious, but Spike, being a romantic at heart, is still thrown at seeing his first love. 

Spike takes out a smoke from his jacket pocket, and puts it in his mouth, unlit. He is totally sober by now, and he longs for a drink. Sighing, he stands up, turning abruptly-- 

SPIKE  
Well, well. 

--and runs straight into Buffy, who is staring at him, arms crossed, with a VERY unamused expression. 

SPIKE  
Evenin', Slayer. 

Blackout. 

[ A C T F O U R ] 

Cut to: 

11 INT. THE BRONZE - NIGHT 

Buffy is glaring up at Spike where we last left them off, by the table. Spike takes his smoke from his mouth and tucks it behind his right ear. 

SPIKE  
Isn't this a pleasant surprise? And you, already with th' heavy   
breathin' and flushed face. Damn, sometimes I amaze even myself. 

Buffy clenches her jaw, annoyed at his obvious innuendo, but Buffy decides to go straight to business, pretending she didn't see Cecily kiss Spike. Besides, she didn't really care. Really. Who cared? Not her. Nope. She ploughs on, before her thoughts run away from her. 

BUFFY  
Spike, Willow's missing and I need you to help me find her. 

SPIKE  
Oh, so that's the way we're playing it.   
Not even a pleasant "Hello, Spike. How was your day?"   
Don't you want to give me a welcome kiss? 

Spike leans forward to give a demonstration, but Buffy is annoyed and pushes him slightly. 

BUFFY  
Don't start. This is important. 

SPIKE  
(drawling)   
Relax, love. Don't get your knickers in a twist. 

BUFFY  
Don't call me "love."   
(snapping)   
Are you gonna help me or not? 

SPIKE  
(sarcastically)  
Since you put it so sweetly. I don't know.   
(softly)   
Maybe I can be convinced... 

Buffy is so angry. How DARE he flirt with her? Especially after that TOUCHING scene she saw, with that other woman...!! 

BUFFY  
I knew I couldn't count on you! You're useless! 

The words she sprouts have a double entendre. She doesn't want to admit it, but she had begun to think that Spike was the only one she could count on -- and just 48 hours, he was kissing another girl!! 

Buffy whirls around and starts to stomp away when a steely hand grips her arm and forces her back to where she was. Spike is staring furiously down at her. 

SPIKE  
(tightly)   
Don't you walk out on ME, Slayer.   
You're the one who came looking for MY help.   
Do you really expect me to ask, "how high?" everytime you say "jump"?   
I told you-- everything's changed.   
So don't go actin' like I bloody owe you everytime you blink your pretty eyes. 

BUFFY  
Let. Go. Of. Me. 

Spike pauses for a beat, just enough to let her feel his defiance, then lets go of her arm and curls his lips. He is sick of this. 

SPIKE  
Fine. You want to play this game?   
Have fun playing it alone. 

Spike turns his heel and stalks away, making large angry strides. Buffy gapes at his back. 

Cut to: 

12 EXT. THE BRONZE - ALLEY - NIGHT 

Spike has burst through the door and is still walking angrily away. He grabs the smoke from his ear, and reaches for his lighter with his free hand. While he's still walking, he lights up his smoke. Suddenly, Buffy's figure also bursts through the door. 

BUFFY  
Spike! SPIKE! 

Spike's stride falters for a second, but he continues to walk in a rapid pace, away. 

BUFFY  
Spike, stop! 

Buffy jogs towards him but he ignores her, so she sidesteps in front of him. 

BUFFY  
Will you stop?!! 

SPIKE  
Get out of my way, Slayer. 

Spike takes an angry drag out of his cigarette and blows the smoke off to the side. 

BUFFY  
No. Listen to me. 

SPIKE  
Know what, Slayer, I don't think I will. Get out of my way. 

BUFFY  
(firmly)   
No. 

Spike towers menacingly over her, but she returns his gaze evenly. He takes another drag of his smoke. Abruptly, he grabs her shoulder with his free arm and Buffy's eyes widen. He means to forcefully get her out of his way. She swings with her free arm, ready to punch his face, when Spike quickly flicks his smoke away and catches her wrist, and pulls her to him, so she could hardly move. Spike's jaw tightens. He's more angry now. 

SPIKE  
Don't start fights... unless you mean to finish them.   
One way or another. 

Buffy wriggles in his grip, but Spike is holding B. She tries not to think about how good it is being this close to Spike, their bodies touching, both of their breathing rapidly increasing. Spike wants to kiss her, affected by their proximity. Buffy realises this and panics. She turns her head and mentally gives in -- not because she thought she couldn't escape, but because she is just plain tired of fighting. 

BUFFY  
I'm sorry, all right? I need your help. I need to find Willow. 

Spike's gaze flickers. Buffy isn't one to conceed defeat so easily, and it disturbs him that she looks so down. She turns her head back and stares up at him, all doe-eyed and pleading. 

BUFFY  
(softly)  
Please. 

Spike cannot resist her tone and his anger is immediately dissipated. Buffy is so sad, and he hates being part of that. Sighing, Spike lets go of her shoulder, but to Buffy's surprise, he lifts her wrist to his mouth and kisses it, gently. Buffy gasps, and Spike drops her hand. He steps back, to give himself some thinking space, while running his hand through his hair, mussing it. 

SPIKE  
Our favorite red-head was here a few moments ago.   
Xander took her home just 'fore you came in.   
(pause)   
An' she wasn't at Rack's. 

A flicker of emotions crosses through Buffy's face. Confusion, annoyance and relief. 

BUFFY  
Why didn't you just tell me? 

SPIKE  
(sarcastic)   
You were in SUCH a pleasant mood earlier, I just couldn't help myself. 

Buffy has the grace to look chagrined. She does the pouty-lip thing. 

BUFFY  
Well, then, I just spent the past couple of hours running around for nothing. Perfect. 

SPIKE  
(dryly)   
Better "nothing" than finding your friend in a ditch somewhere.   
(reflectively)   
So...   
(leers)   
Got nothing else to do for the night...? 

BUFFY  
And that's my cue to say, "Toodles." 

Buffy turns to leave. 

SPIKE  
Buffy! Wait. 

Buffy sighs, and looks at him impatiently. 

BUFFY  
What now? 

Spike is taken aback by her snarky tone. He opens his mouth, about to say something, then closes it, clenching his jaw. He looks a bit hurt, and then the mask of attitude slips back in. 

SPIKE  
(smirk)   
Sweet dreams, love. 

BUFFY  
(sighs)  
Good night, Spike. 

He doesn't know what to make of her tone of voice -- it could either be annoyed, tired, wistful or sincere. Spike isn't sure. She leaves him staring at her retreating back. 

Cut to: 

13 EXT. THE BRONZE - ALLEY - NIGHT 

Unbeknownst to Spike and Buffy, someone has been watching them all along. From the back, we see CECILY, clutching at the wall, her eyes narrowed, her face determined. She stares at them for a few more seconds before turning her heel and walking rapidly away. 

Cut to: 

14 INT. XANDER/ANYA'S APPARTMENT - NIGHT 

Time has passed. We see that Dawn is comfortably tucked in the sofa, fast asleep. Meanwhile, we pan towards the kitchen, where there is a huge pile of clean dishes and cups, newly washed, but still-opened and FINISHED cartons of ice cream and cookie crumbs on the counter. It seems Dawn and Anya had gone through a true girl-talk-fest, filled with the necessary feed-your-anxiety-away tools. Anya is in the kitchen, bustling about, cleaning everything up as quietly as she could. 

There is a rustle of keys and the door opens. 

XANDER  
(loudly)   
Honey, I'm home! 

Anya rushes to the front door. 

ANYA  
SHHHH! Dawn is sleeping!! 

Xander ducks his head bashfully. 

XANDER  
Oops. 

He kisses Anya briefly on the lips. 

XANDER  
(whispering)  
Sorry, I forgot to call and check in. 

ANYA  
(hushed)   
Did you find Willow? Was she psycho? 

XANDER  
Um, yes, I did find her. And no, she wasn't psycho.   
She was just hanging out at the Bronze. 

ANYA 

Oh. That's good then. 

XANDER 

Yeah. Maybe we over-reacted, you know. 

ANYA 

That's what I thought. But, whatever.   
Did you meet up with Buffy?   
She said she was going over there. 

XANDER 

Oh, no! Buff? No, didn't see her...   
Ah, well, Spike'll explain it all. 

ANYA 

Spike was there? What was he doing there? 

XANDER 

I don't know, who cares.   
(yawns)   
Let's go to sleep. 

Xander and Anya shuffle to their bedroom and begin to change into their pajamas. As they enter the bathroom, Anya has a serious look on her face. 

ANYA  
Xander...? 

XANDER  
Yeah, hon? 

He starts preparing to brush his teeth. 

ANYA  
I've been thinking. 

XANDER  
'Bout what? 

ANYA  
About us. And our future. 

Xander slows his movements and suddenly seems defensive. 

XANDER  
Uh huhh.... 

ANYA  
I was talking with Dawn, and...   
(abruptly)   
Anyway, we had a really great time.   
Except for the crying part, that was kinda weird. 

XANDER  
(concerned)   
Crying? Honey, what happened? 

ANYA  
(dismissively)   
Nothing important. Dawn was doing most of the crying.   
But in the end we had a great time together.   
(pause)   
I already said that, didn't I? 

Xander resumes brushing his teeth, but continues to talk. 

XANDER  
Well, that's great that you and Dawn get along. She's a good kid. 

ANYA  
(nodding)   
Yeah, she is. Never really noticed what the big deal over her was,   
except for her being The Key and everything.   
Now she doesn't fit into any locks. But I finally understand   
why Buffy is so anal about her being safe and all. 

XANDER  
Right. 

Anya goes over to the sink herself and prepares to brush her teeth. Xander goes behind her and smells her, kissing her at the back of the neck. 

XANDER  
Mmm... 

ANYA  
Xander... Honey... 

XANDER  
(muffled)   
Yeah? 

Anya looks straight forward into the mirror, at Xander's reflection. 

ANYA  
I want to have a baby. 

Xander jerks up, startled. 

15 EXT. STREET - NIGHT 

Buffy is walking home. The street is abandoned, since it is late at night and she is going through a short-cut and is passing through a seedy part of town. 

BUFFY  
This is my life. Running around like a chicken with its head cut off,   
and in the end, it doesn't even matter. Not to mention I've picked up   
the annoying habit of talking to myself. Really, this is getting ridiculous. 

Abruptly, Cecily cuts in front of her. 

CECILY  
Slayer. 

Buffy jumps back, surprised. Is annoyed. 

BUFFY  
(to herself)   
Why me? 

CECILY  
You're the Vampire Slayer, aren't you? 

Buffy's eyes widen slightly as she recognizes the girl in front of her -- it is the one who kissed Spike. She tries not to let her annoyance show. Her mouth twists wryly, and her hand casually drapes to her side, where her stake is. 

BUFFY  
Why, you achin' for a stakin'? 

CECILY  
(sighs)   
Why does everyone assume I'm a vampire?   
(pointedly)   
I'm a demon, darling. I'm called Halfrek,   
but you may call me Cecily. 

Buffy raises her brow at that. 

CECILY  
It's my human name.   
And I have a business proposition for you. 

Buffy frowns, unimpressed. She starts to walk away. 

BUFFY  
Sorry. Demons and deals don't mix with me. 

CECILY  
Hear me out! 

Cecily follows after her, and Buffy stops in her tracks and glares at the girl. 

BUFFY  
Look. I'm not just a VAMPIRE Slayer.   
I don't play nice with ANY demons. 

CECILY  
Even demons who'll grant you whatever you desire? 

Buffy quirks a brow at that, and crosses her arms. 

BUFFY  
Right. I bet you say that to ALL the gals. 

CECILY  
I'm a vengeance demon, Slayer.   
I really CAN grant you your wish. 

Buffy's eyes narrow and now she looks concerned. Her voice has no more humour in it. 

BUFFY  
Who summoned you? 

CECILY  
(laughs)   
No one. I do what I please. I grant wishes to whomever I please.   
(lower)   
And I know exactly what you want. 

BUFFY  
(clipped)   
Really? Do tell. 

CECILY  
Escape. 

Buffy gasps, startled. That was EXACTLY... 

BUFFY  
What? 

CECILY  
You want to escape from it all, don't you?   
(softly)   
I can feel your sorrow emanating. You want... something better.   
Something higher? You want to escape from here. 

Cecily's voice is now crooning, slightly hypnotising. Cecily is now close to Buffy, staring straight into her eyes. 

CECILY  
(whispers)   
I can take you away. 

For a moment, Buffy is tempted. She regards Cecily quietly for a moment. SORELY tempted... 

But she snaps out of it. 

BUFFY  
Do you think I'm stupid? That there's no strings attached?   
Hello, I've dealt with YOUR KIND before.   
(snorts)   
Take me away. Huh. Deja vu, anyone? 

Buffy turns to leave when Cecily reaches out a hand and grabs on to her arm. 

CECILY  
(desperate)   
I need your help! 

BUFFY  
(impatient)   
What can a Vampire Slayer do for a demon?! 

CECILY  
Slay vampires.  
(quietly)  
Or a certain vampire. William. 

Buffy's eyes widen at that. 

CECILY  
Or, as he's known these days, Spike.   
I need you to slay Spike. 

BUFFY  
(incredulous)   
What? 

Cut to: 

16 INT. MANSION (LONDON 1880) - NIGHT 

CLOSE on a huge flame. It is coming from one of the rooms. Screams are heard in the background. Crying, lots of crying. The frame SPINS around and CLOSE on Cecily's terror-stricken face, full of soot. 

CECILY  
Emma? EMMA!!! 

A flurry of people rush by her, running, screaming their heads off. An OLD WOMAN grasps at CECILY's arm. 

OLD WOMAN  
Cecily, my dear, we have to get out of here before those monsters get us! 

CECILY  
(wildly)   
But Emma, my baby sister-- 

OLD WOMAN  
No, no! There's no time! Come on, save yourself!! 

Cecily doesn't budge, so the old woman throws up her arms and runs off. There are animal-like sounds in the background. Growly, very predatory -- very vampire-like. More screams. 

CECILY  
Emma?! Baby darling? EMMA!!! 

Cecily walks into a room, looking frantically and she TRIPS over something -- a body. It is silhouetted, and in horror, Cecily peers to find out who it was. It is ARISTOCRAT #3 from Fool For Love. And he has a SPIKE driven across his head. Cecily covers her mouth to stifle a scream. In the background, there is a hum of voices, one masculine, one feminine. 

DRUSILLA(OS)  
Naughty William.   
(moaning)   
The screams, the savagery.   
(softly)   
You're a monster.   
(laughs) 

Cecily slowly creeps on her stomach and peeks into the room. It is very dark, and the figures are framed and silhouetted, but the fire burns brightly behind them. The silhouetted figure of the man grabs Drusilla roughly into his embrace. By now, it is recognizable to the audience that it is our dear Spike. 

SPIKE  
(growling)  
Mmmm... and don't you love it. 

Drusilla answers this by laughing and kissing him. Cecily looks like she is about to throw up. 

DRUSILLA  
Should I get the girl, or do you want to do the honors, my love? 

Cecily's eyes widen as she realises that Drusilla is speaking about her because the man's head turns towards her cowering figure by the door. She still can't distiguish their features. 

SPIKE  
No. I'll take care of her. And her family. They're my business.   
You escape out back with Angelus and Darla. 

Cecily scrambles up, unable to listen to anymore, knowing that she will be their next victim. She runs for her life, their evil laughter ringing in her ears. She runs from room to room, getting disoriented and confused. Escape. She needs to escape! They were after her!!! And Emma, her darling sister, where was SHE? 

CECILY  
Emma! Where are you! EMMA! Father? Mother!! Emma!! 

The room begins to spin for Cecily, all the horror she has witnessed and the smoke getting into her lungs and eyes beginning to take its toll. She falls to her knees. 

DRUSILLA(OS)  
It's too late, precious. 

Cecily's head jerks up, and she stares up into the almost ethereal vampire face of Drusilla. She is wearing a light-colored lace dress, with nary any marks on it except an angry splatter of dark blood near her collar bone. 

DRUSILLA  
You've been a very selfish girl. 

Cecily shakes her head, confused and frightened. 

DRUSILLA  
(slowly)   
Hurting my poor, sweet, innocent William.   
You never understood. No one did. But I do. I understand. 

CECILY  
(gasps)  
Stay back! 

DRUSILLA  
(conversationally)  
You are pretty little morsel. But even I can see that you are nothing but a shell.   
You have no destiny. Just a pretty face in a pretty dress. 

CECILY  
(sobbing)  
Don't kill me. Please don't kill me. 

Drusilla kneels down and grasps Cecily's chin in her hand. She smiles softly. 

DRUSILLA  
No, my sweet. My William and I have much better plans for you. 

Cecily trembles at her touch. Drusilla continues to hold Cecily's chin, smiling. 

SPIKE(OS)  
Drusilla! Ducks, where'd you run off to!? 

Drusilla looks up, her smile immediately leaving her face. She looks down, blank-faced and SLAPS Cecily across the face. Cecily rears back, the strength of Drusilla's slap cutting her mouth, drawing blood. Drusilla drags the girl back up and regards the blood from her face, tilting her head in such a way... 

DRUSILLA  
Even your blood disgusts me. 

Her vampire visage disappears and returns human as she lets Cecily go, sobbing and coughing. 

DRUSILLA  
I hope you enjoy the rest of your existence alone.   
You wished that upon my beloved, but now you're cursed   
with the fate you tried to leave at his feet.   
(afterthought)   
Do you want to know where she is? 

Cecily frowns, uncomprehending what she's saying. 

DRUSILLA  
The little girl, what a sweet thing... She liked my Miss Edith. 

CECILY  
(choking)   
E-Emma! 

DRUSILLA  
Oh, yes, I believe that's what William called her.   
(giggles)   
She wasn't frightened at all. William is SO good with children. 

All color washes from Cecily's face and she starts to wail as Drusilla's words sink in. William, whoever that was, had killed her baby sister. 

DRUSILLA  
(sing-song)   
We left her at the parlour. 

SPIKE(OS)  
Drusilla! DRU! DRU! 

Drusilla spares her one last glance, before turning and following her lover's voice. 

Cut to: 

17 EXT. STREET (SUNNYDALE) - NIGHT 

Buffy's face is all concerned after Cecily is finished with her story. She is plainly horrified at Cecily's account, and knows that it sounded very much like Drusilla and Spike. She is swiftly reminded of how evil Spike really was. Is. Was. Buffy is confused. 

CECILY  
When she said William, I never put two and two together.   
William the Bloody and my knowledge of William before he was turned are stark contrasts.  
But I have no doubt in my mind that the William she mentioned is the Spike you all know now.   
(desperate)   
You must understand my plight! I've waited over a hundred twenty years for vengeance!   
And I have no power to destroy him myself, despite being a vengeance demon. 

BUFFY  
(whispering)  
I'm so sorry... 

CECILY  
Then you understand. You WILL help me! 

BUFFY  
I... 

Buffy opens and closes her mouth, helplessly, unsure of what to say or do. She is very conflicted. Spike had become an ally... a friend... a lover. Buffy scratches the last thought out. One night didn't mean he was... 

As Buffy's thoughts whirl around her head, Cecily takes her silence as agreement. 

CECILY  
(fervently)   
Thank you. This means a lot to me. 

BUFFY  
Huh? 

CECILY  
I will be at the Magic Box tomorrow afternoon to see Anyanka.   
Be there. We'll discuss my plan, then. 

BUFFY  
B-but I... wait,   
(weakly)   
no... 

Cecily is already running off, not hearing Buffy's last words. 

CECILY  
(grinning)   
You won't regret it! Any wish you want!! 

Buffy is left staring at her trotting back. 

Cut to: 

18 INT. SUMMER'S HOME - KITCHEN - DAY 

Willow is eating cereal in the kitchen counter, but is looking chipper than usual. She is already dressed up for the day, ready to go to school. Buffy ENTERS, wearing a multi-spaghetti string strapped navy top over tight black pants. 

BUFFY  
Willow, we need to talk. 

WILLOW  
(rapidly) 

Buff, I'm sorry I didn't call. I-I just forgot. I wasn't at Rack's.   
Ask Xander o-or Spike. I was at the Bronze. 

Buffy smiles and comes closer to her best friend. 

BUFFY  
It's OK, Wills. I know. I ran into Spike last night. 

WILLOW  
Oh. So, um, where's Dawn? 

BUFFY  
Xander's place. I wasn't gonna be home so Anya offered. 

WILLOW  
(disbelieving)   
ANYA? 

BUFFY  
Yeah, that was kinda weird. But all worked out in the end.   
(abruptly)  
Um, Willow, you didn't happen to notice if Spike was with   
someone at the Bronze last night, did you? A-a FEMALE someone? 

WILLOW  
(frowning)   
A girl? No, when Cecily and I met up with him,   
Spike was just hanging out with Xander. Why? 

BUFFY  
Cecily. You said Cecily. 

WILLOW  
Huh? Oh, no, she was with me.   
(quickly)   
But not WITH me. No picking up going on. 

Buffy gives Willow a look at the last phrase, but continues on. 

BUFFY  
Well, your little friend wants Spike dead. 

WILLOW  
(startled)   
What? 

BUFFY  
She and I had a little run-in. She offered to play genie,   
grant whatever wish I wanted, if I killed Spike. 

Willow's jaw drops and she looks down in confusion. 

WILLOW  
B-but... that... that doesn't make any sense. He was... Spike was like, all googly-eyed at her. 

BUFFY  
(blinking)   
Googly? 

Willows nods, her forehead crinkling. 

WILLOW  
Y-yeah. They used to date or something.   
Back when they were with the good, all soul-ed up. 

BUFFY  
(shock)   
What? What are you talking about? Soul...? 

WILLOW  
Well... the way they were just flirting at the Bronze, and how...   
how they knew each other all those years ago.   
And Cecily said something about him and her.   
I don't remember exactly how it went, but...   
(abruptly)   
Why would she want him dead? Or dusted? 

BUFFY  
(whispering)   
Back when he had a soul... 

Buffy shakes her head and snaps out of it, trying to focus. 

BUFFY  
She said he... he slaughtered her family. 

Willow gasps, horrified. 

WILLOW  
Oh no! Th-that's horrible.   
(frowns)   
But she didn't seem all vengeance-y towards Spike last night.   
She never said-- I never knew--   
(gasps)   
Oh, my God. This is my fault. 

Willow's face crumples and she looks about to cry. Buffy quickly stands by Willow's side and grasps her shoulderes. 

BUFFY  
No. Willow, this isn't your fault. 

WILLOW  
I... I was the one who introduced them. 

BUFFY  
But you weren't the one who killed her family.   
(hard)   
Spike did. 

WILLOW  
Yeah, but that was the OLD Spike, though. And--   
Buffy, you didn't make a deal with her did you? 

Willow stares disbelievingly at Buffy when she fails to answer. 

WILLOW  
Buffy!! 

BUFFY  
There was NO dealing. 

WILLOW  
Spike's a-a goodie. We can't kill him. 

BUFFY  
Of course not. 

Her voice lacks conviction and Willow notices. 

WILLOW  
He's on our side now, Buffy, you know that, don't you? 

BUFFY  
For now. He's on our side,   
(emphasis)   
for now. 

WILLOW  
(quietly)   
He took care of Dawn when you were gone. 

Buffy looks conflicted. She is confused and unsure. 

WILLOW  
He patrolled even. And no one asked him.   
Besides he's chipped. He CAN'T harm anyone now.   
If you did something, it'd be like... like... murder. 

Buffy is offended. She opens her mouth, ready to defend herself when Willow continues: 

WILLOW  
A-and... and... he loves you. 

Buffy sighs and walks towards the window, looking blindly out. 

WILLOW  
(seriously)   
He loves you, Buffy. He'd never do anything that would hurt you. 

Buffy says nothing for a while, just staring out. CLOSE on her face for a few seconds. She turns, and raises her hands. 

BUFFY  
OK, OK. I get the idea. I was never gonna stake Spike, anyway. I never said I was going to, did I? 

WILLOW  
No. 

BUFFY  
You see, there you go. Big red X on the staking Spike thing.   
But now what about Cecily? She said she had a plan.   
She was gonna head over to the Magic Box to see Anya later this afternoon. 

WILLOW  
Um... an ex-vengeance demon and a current vengeance demon. Together. Not a good. 

BUFFY  
Well, Cecily can't do anything about the Spike situation without my help,   
so when we all meet up at the Magic Box, we explain that   
we can't do a thing about it. Try to make her understand... 

WILLOW  
Before she finds another way to get Spike dusted. 

BUFFY  
There's no way Cecily can take Spike down himself.   
And if she asks anyone besides me to try staking Spike,   
he'd be able to take care of it himself. 

CLOSE on Buffy's confident face. 

BUFFY  
Without my help, what else can she do? 

Cut to: 

19 INT. MAGIC BOX - DAY 

CLOSE on the bell in the entrance as it jangles. It is DAWN, looking cheerier than usual. She still has the sling on her arm, and her bag on the other shoulder. 

ANYA is working on the Magic Box's accounts, writing in a book. She looks up and grins widely. 

ANYA  
Dawnie! This is a surprise! Aren't you supposed to be at school? 

Dawn looks guilty for second before smiling widely back. She wasn't about to say she skipped her last class... 

DAWN  
Oh, there was a teacher's meeting, so everyone was let off early. And I thought I'd hop by here after school. 

Anya cringes. 

ANYA  
Hop... please, Dawn, don't use any rabbit metaphors. 

DAWN  
(giggles)   
All right. So... um... is there anything I can do to help? 

ANYA  
Don't you have homework? 

DAWN  
Yeah... but I finished it at school. So. 

ANYA  
Well, let's see... 

Anya looks around and she disappears behind the counter for a second, before reappearing with a big box in her hands. 

ANYA  
Here, I need these magic cards sorted alphabetically. (pause) You sure you want to do that? 

DAWN  
No prob. I like helping and stuff. Got nothing else to do. 

Anya grins widely at her, then her expression falters. 

ANYA  
I think I said something wrong to Xander. 

DAWN  
(concerned)   
What happened? 

ANYA  
Well, I mean, I had a lot of fun with you last night. 

DAWN  
(pleased)   
Really? Yeah, me, too. But about Xander...? 

ANYA  
And I got to thinking how nice it would be if I had   
a little, well, YOU. You know, like a baby. 

Dawn's eyes widen, knowing where this is going. Anya continues, oblivious. 

ANYA  
And then I mention to Xand that I want one, and he got all weird and wiggy.   
I swear, he looked like one of those Saturday morning cartoon things --   
he got all bug-eyed and then the flapping arms and everything.   
And then... he got all quiet. And said we'd talk later. 

Dawn tried to stifle a laugh as Anya looked at her pleadingly. 

ANYA  
D-did I do something wrong? Say something wrong? 

Dawn can't help it. She starts laughing. 

DAWN  
Anya, you don't just go up to a guy out of nowhere and say, "I want a baby."   
Especially to a guy you're marrying in, like, a few weeks. He'll freak out. 

ANYA  
But I mean, babies come after marriage, right? 

DAWN  
Um, sure. But you have to sit him down, LEAD him into the conversation,   
instead of springing it on him like that. Unless... unless you want a baby right away? 

ANYA  
Oh, eek, no! I don't want to be all rolly polly my first couple of years of marriage!   
Xander wouldn't want to sleep with me then.   
I want to give him at least two years of mind-blowing sex he won't forget   
so when I am all fat and ugly, he'll remember those   
two years and hold out for those few months. 

Dawn grimaces at Anya's explanation and tries to smile. 

DAWN  
Um... uh... did you tell him that? Um, maybe he thought   
you wanted a baby right away, that's why he was all scared. 

Anya slaps her head. 

ANYA  
Oh, my God. Dawn, of course! You really ARE a genius. 

Dawn giggles at that, and then she looks up at the SOUND of the bell jangling. FRAME on CECILY, who is wearing a lacey-pink tight tee on top of tight beige courdoroys. Also, the green amulet that she took from the girl from the TEASER is hanging on her neck. 

Cecily clears her throat. 

CECILY  
Can someone help me? I'm looking for something. 

Dawn looks briefly towards her, then turns back to the cards. Anya puts down the accounting book and smiles brightly. She does not recognize Cecily at all. 

ANYA  
Welcome to the Magic Box. How may I help you? 

CECILY  
Well... I need a vengeance spell. 

Anya's expression flickers at that. 

ANYA  
Oh? Vengeance spell...?   
(loudly, for Dawn's benefit)   
Um, here at the Magic Box, we don't encourage that type of bad magic. 

Anya leans forward and grabs Cecily's arm, giving her a conspiratory look. 

ANYA  
(whisper)   
Tell me the problem, I'm sure I can fix you up with something. 

CECILY  
(giggles)   
How 'bout you just fix me up with a vengeance demon? By the name of Anyanka? 

Anya visible startles and takes a step back. Anya narrows her eyes and regards the girl for a few moments before recognition dawns. Anya tries to repress a high pitched squeal and fails. 

ANYA  
Halfrek?! OMIGOD! 

CECILY  
ANYANKA! 

The two girls hug each other, while jumping up and down. Dawn glances up to see what the ruckus is about. 

ANYA  
Look at you! All, um, human and everything. 

Cecily shakes her head, morphs into a demon for a moment. Dawn gasps at the display. Cecily waves at the amulet around her neck. 

CECILY  
Nope. Still a demon. 

Cecily morphs back to human. 

ANYA  
Oh, wow. You're sooooo lucky.   
(nostalgic)   
Those were the days...  
(abruptly)   
What are you doing here? 

CECILY  
Your wedding, silly. 

ANYA  
Oh, yeah! So you got the summon-vite, then? 

CECILY  
Of course. Lovely larva packaging, might I add. 

Dawn has an "ew" look on her face. She sets the cards down and heads towards the two. Anya notices and starts to introduce her. 

ANYA  
Oh, Hallie, this is Dawn -- my fiancee's best friend's sister. Dawn, this is Halfrek, an old demon friend of mine. 

DAWN  
(curiously)   
Hi. 

CECILY  
(laughing daintily)   
OLD demon friend. Thanks for the reminder, Anyanka.   
(re: Dawn)   
You can call me Cecily if you want. That was my human name. 

DAWN  
Cool! They give you a demon name when you get turned? 

CECILY  
For sure. Each of our names have a meaning. But it gets too long and boring to explain it all. Except Anyanka's so old she doesn't even remember her real name. 

ANYA  
(mock indignation)  
Hey! 

DAWN  
(enthusiastic)   
So do you, like, plot revenge and stuff on stupid ex-boyfriends? 

CECILY  
(laughs)   
That was mostly Anya's calling. Most of us are more well-rounded. 

ANYA  
(snorts)   
Right. That's why you DON'T have a thing for broken homes and family affairs. 

CECILY  
You know why, Ahn. 

Anya sobers immediately, and bites her lip. 

ANYA  
Hey, about that. Did you ever...? 

CECILY  
(serious)   
I did. I figured out who it was, and where he is. 

ANYA  
Really?   
(happy)   
That's great! So, what did you do? 

CECILY  
Nothing yet. 

ANYA  
But-- 

CECILY  
That's another reason why I'm here. I need your help. 

ANYA  
Oh. Yes, of course. Anything! 

DAWN  
What's going on? What are you guys talking about? 

ANYA  
(dismissively)   
Grown-up stuff now, Dawn... why don't you finish sorting those magic cards? 

Dawn steps back, hurt. She thought Anya was one of the few who was finally seeing her as an equal, rather than a stupid little child. Cecily catches it and lifts her hand. 

CECILY  
No, wait, Dawn.   
(re: Anya)   
It's all right.  
(quietly)   
She's the Slayer's sister, isn't she?   
(loud)   
I would like to have fresh and young insight into this. 

Dawn beams, enjoying the acknowledgement. 

ANYA  
(surprised)   
Oh. Um, all right. So, what's the plan? 

DAWN  
Could someone explain to me why there IS a plan and about WHAT, exactly? 

CECILY  
Maybe you both should sit down. 

Cut to: 

20 EXT. MAGIC BOX - EARLY EVENING 

Buffy and Willow are rapidly approaching the Magic Box, all determined. The sun is still up. They stop just before they enter. 

WILLOW  
Buff, we... we aren't going to harm Cecily are we? 

BUFFY  
No, no of course not. If she doesn't try to hurt anyone then it's all good. 

WILLOW  
No, she wouldn't do that. 

BUFFY  
How would you know? 

WILLOW  
I... just know. I only hung out with Cecily for a   
few hours the other day, but... but she's really nice. 

BUFFY  
"Nice" doesn't mean "good." She's a vengeance demon, Will. 

WILLOW  
Yeah, but we gotta go easy on her, right? 

BUFFY  
No prob. Well, we just gotta explain this   
situation to Anya before Cecily gets here. 

Cut to: 

21 INT. MAGIC BOX - EARLY EVENING 

Buffy and Willow enter the Magic Box together only to once again stop in their tracks as they take in the happy scene before them: ANYA, CECILY and DAWN are sitting around in a table, with drinks and cookies, laughing and chattering. They are oblivious to Buffy and Willow. 

DAWN  
EWWW! I didn't even know it BENT that way!!! 

ANYA  
(giggling)   
Cecily, you're corrupting her! 

CECILY  
Oops. Sorry, child. 

DAWN  
God, you're so funny. You know, Buffy's never like this these days.   
She's always with the "boo hoo, i got pulled from heaven" blues.   
I wish you could be my sister instead of her. 

Buffy looks hurt at Dawn's last sentence. 

CECILY  
Oh, come on, Dawnie. Your sister has been through a lot.   
Being pulled from heaven, you say?   
How would YOU feel if you were ripped out of a place of eternal bliss? 

Buffy decides it's time to step in, by clearing her throat. 

DAWN  
Buffy! 

Dawn looks a little bit guilty, wondering if Buffy heard her last words. 

CECILY  
Oh, Buffy! And Willow! I'm glad both of you are here!   
(re: Willow)   
I hear you're a witch? I sensed power in you. 

Dawn's lips tighten at this and Willow darts her eyes. 

WILLOW  
Um... well. Ex-witch. Kinda off the spellcasting. Indefinitely.   
(laughs embarassedly)   
Remember that substance problem I told you about?   
Yeah, um... more like, metaphysical substance abuse.   
It'd be kinda weird if I told you the truth, considering I thought you were human. 

Cecily's eyes widen and her mouth forms an "O" of understanding. 

CECILY  
Of course, of course. And Dawn's sling.... oh.   
(gasp)   
OH! I see. She was the one you... oh. 

There is a small silence, and Anya grabs the plate of cookies. Cookies somehow always seemed to solve problems. 

ANYA  
We have cookies! Cookies for everyone.   
(pause)   
Even Willow, you can have one, too. 

Willow flashes Anya a small smile and Anya remarkably returns it. 

CECILY  
Anyway, since we're all here and all of   
you now know my situation. Here is my plan. 

BUFFY  
Cecily-- 

Cecily continues before Buffy could say any more. 

CECILY  
He obviously has feelings for me still.   
A clean kill won't be enough for what he did to me. 

Dawn swallows nervously. 

DAWN  
K-kill... you... you want to kill someone?   
I thought you just wanted to do a curse and make  
un-bendy parts go bendy and maybe melt a few things. 

BUFFY  
Cecily, we need to talk. 

Cecily continues as if she doesn't hear Buffy. 

CECILY  
This is what happens. I need help for you to set up a seduction scene.   
William trusts all of you, so I'm sure that could be possible. 

DAWN  
(confused)   
William? You mean... 

ANYA  
Hey, isn't Spike's real name-- 

DAWN  
(GASP)   
SPIKE?! No!   
(re: Cecily)   
You want to kill SPIKE?! 

CECILY  
(calmly)   
Dawn, I'm sure he did a lot of good for all of you,   
but it's now time for his past crimes to be dealt with. 

DAWN  
(panicking)  
No. NO! You can't do that! Spike is with US now! 

Dawn whirls to Buffy, pleading. 

DAWN  
Buffy!!! Tell her she can't do it! Tell her she can't do anything! 

BUFFY  
(startled)   
I-- Dawn-- 

DAWN  
(screaming)   
You can't let her do anything to him!   
(re: Cecily)   
And YOU, trying to be all friendly, trying to make us feel sorry for you.   
Well... well... I do feel sorry. But you can't do anything to Spike. 

WILLOW  
(sharply)   
Dawn, calm down. 

Willow's stance has a glimmer of her confident, powerful self. 

WILLOW  
Let Buffy have her say. 

BUFFY  
Cecily, we can't help you. 

Cecily gapes incredulously at her. She stares at Anya for support. Anya looks away. 

ANYA  
Um, honey, she's right. We can't kill Spike.   
And he's, uh, our best man at the wedding, we can't-- 

CECILY  
I don't believe this! He's a MURDERER!!   
He slaughtered my family! And God knows how many others! 

BUFFY  
We know that, Cecily. He's tried to kill us all.   
No forgetting on that. But Spike's... different now. 

WILLOW  
He's chipped. 

CECILY  
(flustered)   
What? Chipped..? What do you mean? 

ANYA  
Soldiers went and stuck metal in his head that makes owwies  
whenever he tries to hurt anything human.   
In short, he's a toothless vamp, so to speak. 

BUFFY  
He hasn't killed anyone for years now.   
He's been working with us for a while-- 

CECILY  
(desperate)  
What if he gets his chip out!? What then? He's still a monster!! 

DAWN  
That'll never happen! He loves us! He loves Buffy!   
And he cares for me, too. So he'd never do anything like that! 

Cecily's expression is the epitome of shock as she gapes at Dawn. 

CECILY  
He's in love with Buffy? But... she's... the Slayer...   
(hard)   
Oh. I understand. I understand completely. 

Cecily glares accusingly at Buffy. 

CECILY  
You want to protect your precious lover, don't you? 

ANYA  
(surprised)   
Lover?   
(re: Buffy)   
You slept with Spike? 

Buffy does an impression of a deer caught in headlights. Her face flushes, but thankfully, Willow intervenes and defends Buffy. 

WILLOW  
Don't be ridiculous!. Buffy is NOT Spike's girlfriend!   
Cecily, you're jumping to conclusions. 

CECILY 

(coldly)   
Am I? Am I really?   
(flat)   
So, none of you are willing to help me?   
All because William is so precious to all of you? Fine.   
If none of you will help me, then I'll just help MYSELF. 

Cecily walks ominously towards Buffy and her stance is menacing -- not a trace of friendliness left. Buffy straightens and meets her gaze evenly. 

CECILY  
Last chance, Buffy. Even if it's just you, then it's enough. 

DAWN  
Buffy, no! 

BUFFY  
Not a chance. Sorry. 

CECILY  
(mirthless laugh)  
No more sorry than I am. 

Abruptly, Cecily turns, and as she does her DEMON face comes to the fore. She rapidly advances towards Dawn who squeals in fright. Buffy and Willow go to stop her when Cecily raises her hands and a force of magic pushes Buffy and Willow back, making them fall towards the entrance stairs. 

CECILY  
(determined)   
You. You made a wish. 

DAWN  
No! No I didn't!! Buffy!!! 

Anya rushes to try to stop Cecily. 

ANYA  
Hallie, stop this, this is insane! 

Cecily does the same magic tactic to Anya and she CRASHES into the table they were sitting around on. Anya groans and falls unconcious. 

CECILY  
Sorry, Ahn. After all these years, I finally have a chance to   
avenge my family. It's too late. (re: Dawn) You made a wish. 

DAWN  
(whimpering)   
What are you talking about? 

CECILY  
You wished I was your sister instead of Buffy, didn't you? 

Dawn gasps in horror. 

CECILY  
I had a sister, back when I was human. Her name was Emma.   
Don't worry. I'll be a good sister. 

Buffy grabs a nearby staff and bounds towards Cecily ready to hit her away. 

BUFFY  
She's MY sister! 

Cecily throws her head back, her laugh sinister and low. 

CECILY  
Not anymore. 

Her amulet begins to grow brightly, and the FLASH of light causes Buffy to falter and stumble back to shield her eyes. FOCUS on Buffy. 

CECILY (VO)  
Wish granted. 

Smoke surrounds Buffy, hiding her. A GUSH of wind rushes from BELOW. CLOSE on Buffy's shoes as the smoke dissipates. PAN UP on Buffy's body -- 

-- and we notice that it ISN'T Buffy's body, but CECILY'S!!! Cecily is now where Buffy was, and wearing Buffy's clothes. However, the amulet is still around Cecily's neck. 

Which means-- 

BUFFY is where Cecily was, wearing Cecily's clothes, looming over Dawn. Who is terrified and looking at Buffy like she was Cecily. But-- 

DAWN  
CECILY!! Help me! 

Buffy is startled and confused at Dawn's fear of her, but she doesn't have enough time to register it because Cecily advances on her, the STAFF at her hand, and she SLAMS it down at the back of Buffy's head. 

Blackout. 

END OF SHOW. 

CREDITS. 

TBC.


End file.
